Nero
by Aaliyah.etcetera
Summary: One mistake leads to another, in consequence the balance of two worlds is heavily altered to create a new one. The new world is ruled by fallen angels and corrupt men playing god. Ten people, each very different from the other, how will they change and be changed in this new world?
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction, I'm so nervous.**

**The main pairings are: HarryxTom and HarryxDraco.**

**PLEASE NOTE: the characters may be OOC at times, but this is intentional. For example: Tom, Draco and Harry are of a young age in this chapter, so they are going show some mannerism of being children, Draco is a prominent example of this, Marvolo is an anomaly and Harry is...**

**Also, this is just the prologue, so yes it is short and may be quick paced and you may even despise it altogether, but I can sincerely tell you, the other chapters WILL be better and more detailed, this chapter is just a filler/background information so you don't get confused later on.**

**well, I hope you like it and happy reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, nor am I making profit from this.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Marvolo couldn't comprehend why his mother bothered with his birthday anymore; he wasn't particularly fond of them.

Every year it was the same tedious procedure, there would be an excess of opulent displays from fireworks to presents, and his seventh birthday had been no different.

Due to his position as the Black heir he had to act accordingly, which entailed that he had an obligation to advertise himself at such trivial functions and politely mingle with the masses gathered, smile and endure the clingy, snotty brats that kissed the very ground he walked on, and receive occasional glares from his younger cousin, Draco.

Currently, he was leisurely reading one of his ancestral tomes, on the most effective ways of torture and how to execute the spells required without a wand.

Last week, he had managed to skin all twenty of Neville Longbottoms's Toads simultaneously, with just a click of his fingers, when the vermin dared to soil Black manor with his presence.

Suddenly, the door of his room slammed open, "_aunt Bella is calling you, __**cousin**_," Draco announced rudely, he spat the word cousin as if it were something muggle.

"_Most people knock_," he responded calmly, rising from his chair with grace and taking long elegant strides towards the door, pausing a inch from Draco's face, "_then again, you've always behaved in such an unrefined way, worse than __**muggles**__, that's a hard feat to accomplish. Aunt Cissa must be so proud, her only pureblood son behaves in a manner lower than dirt_," he gave his cousin a brief smirk, before proceeding to the main hall, where his mother usually was around noon.

He heard quick, heavy footfalls behind him, and Draco's pesky shouting, "_how dare you!?"_

Draco had now caught up with him, "_at __**least**__ I have a father! Where's yours? That's right, he died before he could see how much of a disgrace y –"_

"_**SHUT UP!"**_ He threw Draco across the hall with a jerk of his hand.

Unfortunately, or rather fortunately for Draco, he couldn't harm the blonde for obvious reasons, such as: risking the Malfoys cutting off their investments with the Blacks, upsetting his mother and aunt Cissa and despite being incredibly annoying, Draco was a pureblood, and also his younger cousin – he wouldn't harm his family.

Marvolo held out his hand to Draco, who pulled himself up and dusted off his robes, "_We should really go see what aunt Bella wanted before she destroys something,_" he said sniffing while avoiding Marvolo's eyes; it was the closest thing Marvolo would get for an apology.

"_You're quite right, we're late enough as it is,"_ and they continued to the main hall.

"_There you are Marvolo sweetheart, come over here, you too Draco_," his mother waved them over, a mischievous look on her pretty face.

Placing one elegant hand on his shoulder and the other on Draco's, his mother directed them towards the fireplace, and handed him floo powder, he glanced up at her, silently asking what their destination was.

"_ 's hospital_," she replied and together the three of them arrived in a room furnished with excessive white. He abhorred that colour, the colour of innocence.

He cast a brief glance towards Draco to see if he knew the reason why they were here, if his puzzled expression was anything to go by, it seemed he didn't know either.

"_What is the purpose of our visit, mother?" _

She smiled down at him fondly, _"our __**blood traitor**__ relative, my cousin and your uncle: Sirius Black is on his deathbed – __**finally**__ – and he's made a will that we've come to collect our rightful share of. Look, there he is, isn't he __**absolutely**__ loathsome?_" She pointed to the lone body in one of the beds at the end of the room.

* * *

They were now standing adjacent along the length of his blood traitor uncle's bed. It was his first time seeing the man, he wasn't on the Black family tree - with good reason - and his mother had successfully kept him away from **scum** like Sirius Black and his mud blood and muggle loving friends.

Sirius Black was a slender man, with pale skin and high cheek bones, dark, wavy shoulder length hair; and dark stubble dusted his jaw, with an equally dark moustache resting above his thin, chapped puce lips.

Draco gasped; he seemed to have met the man somewhere else before it seemed, "_aunt Bella, what's wrong with him?_" Draco asked, his voice sounded off...

Mother just laughed, "_he's in a coma, one from which luckily, the chances of him waking up are very low._" Marvolo noted the minute widening of his cousin's silver eyes. How interesting...

"_I don't understand, if he's in a coma, how will he hand us the will?"_ he voiced his thoughts aloud. Just as he had finished speaking, an old man, with long greying hair and a matching beard entered the room – Marvolo already hated him.

He had a suspicious twinkle in his eye and a false smile on his face, and his robes were even worse, they were an eye gouging magenta, he looked like a mad goat that had drunk polyjuice potion and got stuck in between goat and human. Merlin, he was repulsive and made Marvolo cringe away from him and take a step closer to his mother.

Speaking of his mother, her beautiful face was wearing an expression of disgust and immense hate, _"what do __**you**__ want?"_ She shot icily, her chin raised and back stiff.

The man chuckled, it sounded like some animal choking, "_I merely came here to bring you the will, and I will gladly hand it over to you, if you agree to the terms of your cousin's will."_

"_**Well?**__ Read out the terms old man, we haven't got all day,_" his mother huffed, crossing her arms together.

"_There is only one, very simple term which you must agree to via unbreakable vow_," the goat began slowly, so slowly that his mother had to scream, "_**spit it out!"**_

"_You must agree to become the guardian of your cousin Sirius Black's only godson, in return you get to own anything and everything your cousin owns, do you agree?"_

He heard more than saw his mothers jaw clench, "_and **who**, is his godson_?"

The crazy old man smiled down at thin air and said, "_It's alright Harry."_

A frail looking boy appeared out of thin air; in his hands he held a velvet cloak.

An invisibility cloak apparently, Marvolo concluded.

"_**Potter!?**_" Draco exclaimed, and moved around the bed to grab the other boy's upper arms, intently peering at his face.

Outwardly, Marvolo's face didn't betray any of his inner reactions, the most prominent one right now being shock.

There was a softness is his cousin's eyes and a tender expression on his face, _"what's wrong? What's happened? Why are you crying?"_ Draco asked, his brows furrowing and bought his head to the same level as the shorter boy's, Draco wiped away his tears with his thumbs.

How peculiar, Draco had never behaved that way towards him, or anyone else for that matter, Marvolo was almost a bit...envious.

Almost.

He would have been, had he not possessed everything, Marvolo knew just how handsome he was and often used his good looks to get what he wanted, he was a child genius and he was from the noble house of Black, the oldest and most powerful pureblood family, so he wasn't jealous, not even a bit.

Though out of curiosity, he took a closer look at the boy, and promptly tried to suppress a gasp.

The smaller boy was beautiful.

He was the most beautiful thing Marvolo had ever beheld; he was even better looking than Marvolo himself.

He had milky white, porcelain skin that glowed like a renaissance painting and contrasted and complimented his straight, thick, unruly raven locks that sat on his head like a halo. He had the most perfect, straight, dainty nose and pert red lips, but the most captivating feature on his face, were his almond shaped emerald eyes. They were so vivid, and Marvolo could clearly make out the different hues of green, ranging from jade, sea green and aquamarine, there were also hints and specks of silver and ultramarine around his pupils.

"_Draco, don't be rude, introduce your cute little __**friend **__to us, won't you,_" his mother cooed mockingly and the effect on Draco was instant, he bristled and yelled, "_he's not my __**friend**__! He's my __**rival**__! I hate him the most!"_ Brusquely, he pushed the other boy away and resumed his place next to Marvolo.

Without warning, Marvolo chuckled, "_honestly, you're so childish dear cousin_," he paused, "_**I hate him the most**_," he imitated and erupted into a fit of laughter, his mother joining in as Draco went beet red and scowled.

"_So who is this, I've never seen or heard of him before,_" this time his mother addressed the weird old man.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Draco's eyes were glued to '_**his rival'**_ as he so eloquently put it and there was genuine worry etched onto his face.

"_This is Harry Potter, son of the deceased James Potter and Lily Evans,"_ instead of looking at the old man, Marvolo was observing Draco's reactions, the way he discreetly bit the corner of his bottom lip, the slight furrowing of his brows and his eyes had... tears pooling in them.

"_A __**half blood!?**__ You expect me to soil the noble and most ancient house of Black by adopting that __**filthy creature**__!_" his mother shrieked, making Draco flinch and open his mouth in protest, then quickly close it again.

An idea formed in his brilliant mind, "_mother, the will only states that you have to agree to be the guardian, as in provide a home, and basic necessities for the child, it does not state that you need to adopt him as a relative. He could have any status as long as we have ownership over him; say like a...__**personal servant**__?_" He whispered in her ear.

She beamed at him and kissed his temple, "_my amazing child, what a mind you have_," she then straightened up and faced the old goat, "_I accept."_

"_**Brilliant**__, now Harry, remember what I told you_," the old man gently pushed the half blood towards them. Draco clenched his fists, probably to restrain himself from reaching out towards the pitiful boy. Later, he would make his cousin wash his hands, since a scourgify wouldn't be enough to erase the filth of the half blood.

His mother held one end of the will in one hand, and the half blood held the other end with his smaller one, "_Do you...accept the terms of the will?"_ The half blood whispered with a trembling lower lip and glassy eyes. Disgusting.

"_I do,"_ his mother replied with confidence.

The thin tongue of flame that was entwined around their hands and the will dissolved, "_it is done,"_ was all the old man said before apparating away.

The three of them and the half blood flooed back to Black manor shortly after.

* * *

"_Don't touch anything, don't sit anywhere and don't speak until you're given permission, just stand where you are_," his mother said, distancing herself from the half blood and taking a seat on one of the plush green chairs.

"So, Draco dear, how do you know this half blood?"

Draco was pointedly avoiding looking at anyone or anything but the floor and through gritted teeth, he replied, "_father often held business meetings with his relatives, so we've met quite a number of times."_

"_That's the difference between the Malfoys and the Blacks; we don't sully ourselves with such vile creatures, while your father has no qualms about rolling around in their foul presence." _The half blood seemed indifferent to his mother talking about his kind. Draco, however, looked livid.

"_And you're not so different from your father Draco, if you think a half blood should be considered a rival, you should know you were born better than him. But I'm sure it's not your fault Draco, the half blood probably brainwashed you into thinking that you were equals, a mistake that I'll rectify_," his mother then threw a disgusted sneer at the half blood before turning her gaze to him and grinning.

"_Since it was Marvolo's ingenious idea and since he is practically Lord Black now, I think it fair if the half blood is my son's servant exclusively, I already have many house elves at my disposal, what say you Marvolo?"_

"_Thank you, mother,"_ he replied, enjoying the horrified expression that contorted Draco's face.

"_Well half blood? Thank my son for being generous enough to suffer your presence."_

Meekly, the half blood looked at him with those lovely big eyes of his (he was almost forgiven for being of dirty blood, due his appealing appearance) and muttered a quiet, "_thank you."_

"_I'll leave you to do with him as you please, I'm retiring to my room for now_," his mother yawned and departed.

* * *

Draco was now seated next to Marvolo in his room, studying Potter stoically.

It was unfair.

Potter was **HIS** rival, why couldn't he be Draco's servant; they had know each other longer, hated each other longer and Draco and Potter were both six while Marvolo was seven.

He knew he was being childish, but that's just what he was, a mere child, both him and Potter, Marvolo was the anomaly here and was a genius in both intelligence and magical prowess, therefore he had never behaved like all the normal children.

It was partly his cousin's fault that Draco had to act mature and know bigger words.

His father always criticizes him for not being on par with Marvolo and he and auntie Bella are always drilling him with the importance of blood purity.

He was furious when aunt Bellatrix bad mouthed his father and even Potter.

No matter how much Draco loved to hate Potter, even he could admit that his rival didn't deserve the way his aunt and cousin treated him, like he was a muggle. Yes, Potter was a half blood, but Draco hadn't blamed him, it was his Gryffindor father's fault for marrying a mud blood, Potter didn't choose his parents. If Potter had chosen who his parents were, the least they would have done was look after the boy instead of leaving him on his own with a godfather who was always drunk.

When he had heard of Potter's parents deaths he wasn't saddened by their deaths, but by the fact that Potter had once confided in Draco, during his weaker moments, that he wanted his parents to acknowledge him, to love him. Now Potter had no chance, now he had no one...

Except Draco.

Silently, Draco made a pledge to always hate Potter, and it would be worth it since Potter made his bland life interesting, entertaining, he made Draco feel like he was worth something, and he didn't compare Draco to Marvolo nor preach about how Draco should behave.

Yet, there was something puzzling him.

Earlier today when he had seen Potter crying, he felt a foreign emotion tighten his chest and make his throat feel scratchy. Usually, he would love to see him cry, maybe Draco felt weird because he wasn't the one to make his rival cry, yeah that explained it, and he would make sure he was the only one who made Potter cry, simple.

"_What's your name half blood?"_ Marvolo asked sharply, with an aura of superiority.

"_Harry Potter_," his rival replied dejectedly, his emerald eyes were void of their usual fire.

"_Not anymore. Discard the memory of your previous self; erase Harry Potter the half blood. You are now my personal servant hence you require a better name, one that reflects well on me. From now on you are Nero, the skilled servant of Lord Marvolo Black." _

His older cousin had a knack for theatrics and being a pompous ass (more than Draco) and wasn't afraid to flaunt said skill daily.

Before Draco could open his mouth to protest on how the name didn't suit his rival, Potter beat him to it, _"No! I'm __**Harry**__, and I'm not your servant!"_

"_You ungrateful son of a mud blood! This is my home! You **WILL** do as I say or suffer the consequences!_" Marvolo stood up and towered over Harry threateningly, no one had ever said 'no' to Marvolo.

"_No I won't! You can't hurt me; you made an unbreakable vow to –"_

Marvolo violently backhanded Harry's cheek, the impact making the younger boy stumble to the floor, _"you stupid __**half blood,**__ I never made the vow, my mother did! And the will has many loop holes, for one it didn't state specifically how we should treat you."_ To prove his point Marvolo threw a spell at harry, Draco had no idea which one, since Marvolo merely flicked his hand, but he was sure it was quite painful judging from the way Harry was writhing and screaming on the ground.

"_Stop it! You'll kill him__**. Please**__!"_ Draco begged, the painful twisting in his chest returned with a fierce vengeance.

"_Tch. Reduced to begging for a half blood Draco?"_ Marvolo narrowed his eyes but thankfully ended the spell.

Unexpectedly, his cousin settled on the floor, placing Harry's head on his lap, one of his hand threaded through Potter's messy hair, and the other caressed his cheek, "_if you don't want to experience that again, or something even worse, then you will agree to my terms and seal the deal with an unbreakable vow, do you agree?"_

Harry shook his head slightly.

* * *

Bellatrix was going over the list of valuable properties and items her blood traitor cousin possessed, when there was a single knock on the door_, "enter."_

She grinned from ear to ear; it was Marvolo, her smile withered when she noticed the second arrival: the half blood, _"has he been troubling you, Marvolo?" _

Her son smiled angelically; however, he had a wicked gleam in his eye, he was planning something, she was sure of it, "no _mother, I came to ask you to be the bonder for our vow."_

Immediately, she was tense, "_what?"_

"_We came to an agreement that will benefit us both..."_

"_Alright_," she agreed only because she had faith in Marvolo, he wouldn't put himself at risk, he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Draco stood by idly, watching the proceeding of the vow.

"_Will you agree to obey each and every one of my commands to the best of your ability, to pledge yourself to me as my sole servant?"_ Marvolo began.

"_Y-yes."_

It was disgusting; Marvolo was so casually degrading his rival.

"_Should I be in any form of danger, will you risk yourself for me? Will you protect me with your life, and refrain yourself from harming me?"_

That wasn't what they had previously agreed upon, Marvolo was cheating!

Too late, the words slipped from Harry's confused mouth, _"I will."_

Draco blinked and it was over, _"__**wait**__! What about Harry's part, you promised not to harm him!"_

"_I never remember making such a promise; the deal was that if the half blood agreed to my terms under the unbreakable vow, I wouldn't harm him again...today."_

Draco felt nauseous.

"_But_..." Harry began weakly, his whole form shaking.

"_From now on, your name is **Nero**, understand?"_ Marvolo said looking smug.

"_I... Yes."_

"_And also, you will call me either: my Lord, Lord Marvolo, Lord Black or master, do you understand, **Nero?"**_

"_I do...my lord."_

Draco despised Marvolo.

* * *

He apparated back to his small cottage in Godric's Hallow, a sinister smile pulling on his aged skin.

They believed him so easily, he thought as he stood in front of a mirror.

Slowly, the wrinkled face of Albus Dumbledore transformed, his true appearance smirked back at him.

The mirror now reflected the handsome face of Abraxas Malfoy.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I appreciate it.**

**Let me know what you thought in the reviews.**

**p.s - sorry for any spelling mistakes made.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers, I would like to start by thanking all those who have faved, followed and reviewed, I truly am very grateful.**

**Brighteyes343: I updated the summary for the story, my past summary was lacking a lot of detail - sorry - and I hope this first chapter answers your question.**

**Jt, Yume, hiyapapaya, Majesticforce and buzzeffect : Thank you once again.**

**Warnings: Time skip, mild language and you may get a bit confused, but I've tried my best to explain things as much as I could without giving the entire plot away. **

**Also, there are OC's and OCC's. Why? Because it helps develop the characters and explain things better.**

**Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor do I make any profit from this.**

* * *

**Chapter one:**

* * *

**February 1986**

**Nurmenguard**

* * *

Gellert was slumped against the frigid, coarse grey stones of his cell, gazing unseeingly out of the small barred window, lost in thought.

How much time had passed since his defeat? What was the world like now that he was long gone, forgotten, left to rot in his own prison?

Suddenly, a bright light cut across the dull sky creating a belt of vivid red which bled out into gold, pink and ultramarine hues.

The appearance of dawn evoked an image of a long forgotten memory to dance at the forefront of his mind – the summer he had met Albus.

His eyes pricked with tears of despair and anguish, leaving hot trails against his cold, papery skin.

Since their battle, not once did his past lover come to visit him.

If Gellert had to choose, between being given another chance to continue his past ambition or Albus, he would choose Albus without a shadow of doubt.

He had finally realised which one he needed more.

It was his last thought as the gold rays of the sun exploded and washed over everything, and he lost consciousness.

* * *

**February 1896**

**Godric's hollow**

* * *

Abraxas watched the pitiful creature on the floor regain his bearing; it was hard to imagine that the feeble old man at his feet, had once been the greatest dark lord in history.

"_Hello Gellert, it's been a while_," he addressed the former dark lord and held back his amusement at the shocked look he received. The old fool wasn't aware of who he really was, "_Albus?_" Grindelwald croaked, _"what do you want?"_

"_The world; and you're going to help me get it_," Abraxas said reverting back to his true appearance.

"_You! What have you done with Albus?"_ Grindelwald shakily stood on his brittle bones.

Smirking Abraxas continued, _"I'll let you see him, after I'm done with you."_

"_What do you want from me, Abraxas!?" _

"_It's rather simple, all you need to do is pursue your past dream, except this time, you'll go by the name of Voldemort,"_ he finished explaining.

"_Sorry to disappoint you, but I have no desire to do so anymore, goodbye_," Gellert turned to leave, or attempted to, but his body was frozen.

Abraxas' lips curved in malice, "_oh, but you see, you don't have a choice...father."_

* * *

**August 1988**

**Lord Voldemort manor**

* * *

"_My Lord, it is our greatest pleasure to be in your presence,"_ Bellatrix smiled and bowed to the vile man sitting on the throne in front of her. She had to hide her disgust for the sake of her son and nephew, and even the half blood servant, who her son seemed fond of, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

Lord Voldemort had come to power a year ago, and although he had changed the ministry and wizarding society for the better and greater good by practically enslaving and putting restrictions on mud bloods and half bloods, the rest of him was undeniably detestable. He had pale, waxy skin, which stretched across his face like leather, and he had no hair on his face or body to speak of. His facial features were snake like: thin grey lips which were almost translucent with dark green veins showing through, two slits where his nose should have been and the worst and most disturbing aspect of his visage were his eyes; slit pupils and soulless, hellish, scarlet orbs.

"_Thank you for coming Bellatrix and...?"_ His eyes trailed behind her, no doubt pinning his beastly pupils on one of her boys. With great self control, Bella managed not to gouge his eyes from their sockets, instead she laughed over exaggeratedly, "_this is my dear son, Marvolo_," she introduced, moving closer to her son and wrapping one arm around him protectively and the other around Draco as she introduced him as her nephew.

Voldemort's lips stretched into a revolting smile, "_ah, Lord Black and the young Malfoy_," his gaze then slid to Marvolo's servant, his smile gaining a sadistic edge, "_and __**who**__, are __**you**__?"_

Bella wished she had three arms, so she could also protect or offer some form of comfort to the petite half blood boy who remained stoic in front of the monster towering before him, _"I'm Nero, my Lord."_

"_I see, you're the half blood orphan who was forced upon the Blacks_," Voldemort hissed icily, circling the boy.

Without warning, Nero was thrown onto the hard, black marble floor, letting out blood curdling screams.

Draco clutched onto her robes tightly, and hid his face in them, his whole form trembling.

She looked to her left and saw Marvolo was in a similar state, with his eyes wide with horror and cold sweat formed on his brow.

Bellatrix repeated the same line in her head, _'he's a half blood, he deserves this_,' through the duration of the little boy's torture to prevent herself from intervening.

Her resolve broke when she saw the pools of blood underneath her charge, _"My Lord!"_ She raised her voice to be heard above Nero's screams of agony.

The monster whipped his head in her direction, halting his attack on the defenceless eight year old, _"p-please my Lord, I- I mean no offence, but I can't l-let the boy die, we made an unbreakable, I am his guardian after all and the boy is my son's s-servant, he's quite useful,"_ she stammered.

Her blood froze and drained from her face when Voldemort erupted into maniacal laughter, "_I guess I got a bit carried away, but all I did was make him more appealing, look for yourself,"_ he made a hand movement which urged them to take a step closer to Nero.

Stunned silence encased the grand room.

Carved into the once smooth and spotless porcelain expanse of Nero's back was the Black emblem; a large shield with a black Abraxan in flight in the middle, a metallic green snake coiled around the shields frame and underneath the shield was the Black motto: _toujours pur_ (always pure).

"_Now that that's taken care of, let's move to more important matters, such as to why I called you here in the first place,_" Voldemort stepped over the prone, bloodied form on the floor and led Bella and the two frightened children to a sizable, round, jade marble table with serpentine legs.

Draco refused to sit on his own chair, so Bella let him sit on her lap and allowed him to cling to her, she could feel wetness on her shoulder, poor thing must be traumatised, how will I ever explain this to Cissy, she thought sadly, keeping a strict composure outside. A brief sideward glance told her Marvolo was back to his indifferent, usual self, so he really doesn't care about the half blood as much as I had first thought.

Her attention was pulled back to the fiend when he spoke, _"I'll be blunt, as to not waste anymore of your valuable time_," he began mockingly, _"from what I've seen today, I want Marvolo to be named my successor."_

Bellatrix blinked, "_my Lord?" _

"_I want your son Marvolo Black, the Black heir or Lord Black, to succeed me when I'm unable to continue,"_ he repeated, interlocking his fingers.

"_B-but, but, you've only recently come to power, why are you thinking of leaving so soon?"_ She was on her guard, her body tense; ready to defend Marvolo if the need arise.

"_Don't bare your claws at me my dear, I will not harm a pure blood, especially one of such an ancient house, I merely want to take Marvolo under my wing when he leaves school, to teach him how to rule wizarding Britain and perhaps more countries, for when I am gone or retire. After all, all great rulers need to have the best successors to continue their legacy, do they not?"_

She stared at him with her mouth agape, was he serious? "_You want to make Marvolo the next ruler?"_ She asked to reassure herself that she wasn't hearing things.

"_Of course, that is if you and the person in question agree?"_

"_Mother?"_ Bella turned her head to her son, "_Yes, I accept your proposal,"_ she said and Marvolo smiled and gave his own answer, "_as do I, my Lord."_

Though, in the back of her mind, a little voice screamed at her, that the situation was too suspicious, too...easy, there must be some hidden motive.

Seeing the pleased look on her son's gorgeous face, she snuffed the traitorous little voice before it made her change her mind.

This was all for the greater good.

Marvolo was safe.

What possible harm could come to him from this?

Nothing, nothing at all...

If Bella and Marvolo had paid a bit more attention to their surroundings, or the man in front of them, they may have noticed the brief flicker of Voldemort's eyes change from red to azure blue or even the man said to have died from dragon pox, pick up the injured boy and leave.

* * *

**August 1988**

**Black manor**

* * *

Marvolo was still smiling from ear to ear when he and his mother flooed back to the manor after sending Draco home.

He was now next in line to rule all of wizarding Britain.

His smile faltered when his mother handed him a piece of parchment, "_this is a formal contract, to show anyone who asks that the half blood is your servant, sign it and keep it somewhere secret."_

"_Thank you, mother,"_ he accepted the contract and made his way to his lavish room.

His smile had disappeared completely when he noted the absence of his servant.

The already large room felt bigger and emptier all of a sudden.

He was alone.

Quickly dismissing such pointless thoughts and feelings, Marvolo got ready for bed, "_Nero, prepare my b-_" He swallowed the rest of his command when he remembered the other boy wasn't present.

He shrugged; he didn't need a bath today anyway.

Sliding into the silk covers of his king sized four-poster bed; Marvolo closed his eyes and attempted to sleep.

* * *

**Marvolo was standing in a dimly lit, cool room. Everything from the smooth, wet floor tiles, to the rows of snake statues, were bathed in an eerie green tinged light that seemed to radiate from an oppressive looking statue of an aged man and the dark pool of water beneath him.**

**He couldn't understand why he didn't feel fear and his self preservation instincts quick in, instead he felt oddly... nostalgic.**

"_**Tom!"**_** Marvolo turned his head in the direction of the voice.**

**Running towards him was a young man or older teen; he looked like an older version of Draco, except the stranger wore his hair in a longer fashion.**

"_**Tom! What have you done!?"**_** The stranger shouted and reached out a hand towards him.**

**Before Marvolo could correct the stranger, that his name wasn't Tom, a blinding white light encompassed his vision.**

* * *

His heavy lids fluttered open, only to snap shut again at the piercing brightness.

There was an annoying white noise ringing in his ears.

Marvolo sat up and blinked several times to get rid of the haziness, when his vision became clear he noticed the still empty divan at the foot of his bed.

"_Nero?"_ He called out.

When no one answered, the same annoying ache from last night erupted in his chest.

"_Hugo!"_ He called one of his many house elves, in a long time...

There was a loud pop followed by the annoying, squeaky, poorly spoken, _"Master Black, how can Hugo helps you,"_ speech of the house elf.

"_Where is my servant, Nero?"_ He asked changing into his regal robes and freshening up.

"_Nero is not being in Black manor, Master Black."_

"_What do you mean, __**he is not here?!**__ I was told one of the house elves bought him back to the manor and was attending to his wounds,"_ his voice raised a few octaves, causing Hugo to flop his enormous bat like ears downwards, "_Hugo does not know. Hugo will punish himself."_

Ignoring the elf, Marvolo went to seek out his mother.

* * *

**August 1988**

**Godric's hollow**

* * *

Abraxas bit his lower lip in frustration, the imperius he had cast on his father needed improvement, the fool had nearly cost him Tom's life insurance.

Thankfully, he had managed to whisk away the Potter boy in time, and heal his wounds before they left any scarring or permanent damage, Tom would not forgive him, if he found out that his horcrux was marred due to his failure.

His thoughts moved to his grandson – Draco – it seemed the young boy had come to care for his rival, just as he did in his own timeline.

"_You should return him to his owner, before said owner grows worried,"_ an all too familiar and unwelcome voice interrupted his thoughts.

Letting out a deep sigh of annoyance, he faced the irresistibly handsome fallen angel, "_what do you want, Elliot?"_

Elliot had the audacity to smile innocently while saying, _"I came for our monthly make out fest, as part of our deal, or have you forgotten now that you're slightly ahead in our little game?"_ His amber eyes were filled with lust as he gazed upon Abraxas.

Abraxas sneered at him, _"I am very far ahead, seeing as I've already found four of the future horcruxes, what have you found? Nothing."_

Elliot ran a pale hand through his waist length, layered, choppy midnight hair, tousling them further, _"actually, I've found one and I'm aware of the location of the remaining two._

_However, I don't plan to use them as quickly as you seem to be doing. _

_Do you really plan to ruin everything you've sacrificed, by telling your ex lover who he really is?_

_I wonder how he will react when he finds out that you've sold your soul to me in order to save his._

_If he still cares by then, you know, now that you've handed him his __**soul mate**__ on a silver platter."_

One of Elliot's dark wings stretched out and hovered over the boy-who-lived, effectively getting rid of the glamour Abraxas had placed on the boy's forehead to reveal the lightning bolt scar, "_out of all the marks, why a lightning bolt?_" Elliot asked more himself than Abraxas.

"_I'll return shortly after sending the boy home,"_ Abraxas uttered curtly before departing.

* * *

**August 1988**

**Malfoy mansion**

* * *

Narcissa had just returned from a social event at the Parkinsons, to discover her only child, Draco being shushed and comforted by Lucius, "_Draco, my dear angel, what happened?"_

She took over Lucius' position and petted her son's soft hair, "_was aunt Bella mean to you? Or was it Marvolo?" _

Through broken sobs, Draco heaved, "_H-Har...Harry_," he managed to say before erupting into more sobs and wails.

Immediately, Narcissa's caring expression and soft voice turned dark, _"what has that half blood scum done?"_ She was already thinking up ways to brutally punish the filth; no one harmed her family and got away without being thoroughly burned.

Draco shook his head rapidly, and rubbed his red, puffy eyes, _"n-no, h-he, he w-was h-hurt,"_ he sniffed and wiped away fresh tears, _"I-I w-w-was s-so scared."_

Narcissa looked at Lucius in confusion; he looked just as baffled as she was.

Narcissa soothed Draco by placing kisses atop his head and cheeks and whispering soft reassurances, _"it's ok darling, no one is going to hurt you, you're safe, mommy and daddy will protect you."_

Draco pushed away from her embrace, _"n-no! I-it's not o-okay! I c-couldn't s-save H-Harry. I-I just s-stood there crying! I-I wanna s-see Harry!"_

"_Draco, son, there's no need to get upset for a half blood,"_ Lucius began, moving closer to the distraught child, "_n-no you don't understand, H-Harry i-is my r-rival, I need t-to look after him."_

"_Not this nonsense again, grow up Draco! You are not to speak his name in this house and you will certainly not call him anything other than garbage that doesn't even deserve to lick your shoes, and lastly..."_

Lucius loved his son dearly, but he would not allow Draco to be shamed in society all due to his weird obsession with the half blood.

Lucius would make Draco into the perfect pure blood, worthy of the Malfoy name, even if it meant he had to start adopting a stern attitude towards him, _"your mother and I have decided to send you to France so that when the time comes, you'll properly present yourself at Beauxbatons academy of magic."_

* * *

**December 1993**

**Beauxbatons**

* * *

"_Draco." _

"_Yes, dearest?"_

His parents had engaged him to Astoria Greengrass a little over a year ago, she was the perfect spouse candidate; only second to her sister Daphne, although she was a year older than Draco and had already been promised to Marvolo.

He looked into her violet doe eyes and pictured his equally perfect future children that they would probably have a little after they got married, at eighteen.

Draco was content, he had everything: pure blood status, stunning good looks, a good name, a large inheritance, and now a perfect future bride; what more could he ask for or want?

"_Are you ready to go?"_ Astoria asked, batting her long lashes and flipping long curls of strawberry blond hair from on shoulder to the other.

"_Of course,"_ he held out his arm to her in his usual gentlemanly way, "_let us depart for Britain."_

* * *

**December 1993**

**Durmstrang**

* * *

"_Harry! There you are!"_ His first and best friend – Maximillan – sauntered over to where Harry sat, "_aren't you going back to that Lord of yours, Marvolo?"_

"_Yeah, I have no choice, I have to go, and it's the egotistical prick's fourteenth birthday, he's going to work me until I collapse._" Harry spoke in his now perfect German.

When he was younger and naive, he had thought he would attend Hogwarts like Marvolo and end up sorted into the same house as his father – Gryffindor. Sadly, Voldemorts rise to power, meant that anyone who wasn't pureblood had to go somewhere else to be educated.

On the bright side, he was grateful for being able to live in another country, learn knew languages, make friends and best of all; he was free from his tormentors; Marvolo, his mother and Draco.

He had total freedom in Durmstrang.

"_Are you going to be gone for the whole duration of the Christmas break?"_ Maximillan asked with a mock pout. Harry chuckled at his friend's antics_, "no, I'm leaving next week, just before the 25__th__, why?"_

"_Good, we're going to Albania_," He added casually, like they were going to take a stroll around the park.

"_What, why and how? If you've forgotten, we're only thirteen; we don't have our apparation licenses yet."_

"_We're going to Albania, to my summer villa via my family's boat, capuiche?" _

Sometimes Harry forgot that Maximillan was from the wealthiest German pureblood family, it was quite easy to overlook his blood status, as his golden haired friend behaved like a total rebel, with his dishevelled, yet attractive looks and devil may care attitude.

Harry was extremely envious of Max's fang earrings, his friend had offered to pay for him, so that Harry may also have his ears pierced, but Harry knew that Bellatrix would most likely rip his ears off if she saw them.

Max's powder blue eyes twinkled with mischief, _"if you keep staring at me like that, people will get the wrong idea and I might not hold back from ravishing you, my cute, little bunny."_

His cheeks burned, _"you're despicable, how can you say such embarrassing and lewd things in public? And I wasn't staring at you, just your earrings."_

Max laughed and pulled Harry to their shared room, _"you know you love me, you're just too much of a blushing virgin to admit it out loud."_

"_Fuck you,"_ Harry elbowed the shameless blonde and began to pack.

Said friend had the nerve to continue, _"as soon as we get to Albania, I will, don't worry."_

"_Merlin, I hate you."_

"_Love you too, Nero."_

Harry threw a pillow that landed square in the middle of the annoying boy's face, _"I hate that name, don't call me that."_

"_Fine, mon couer."_

Harry chortled, "_your French is atrocious."_

Maximillan blew a few wavy strands away from his face, "_better than your Russian, my ears weep at the memory of your screeching."_

"_Like you're any better, your English sounds like a dying siren, chocking on hippogriff dung,_" Harry retorted.

They joked and lazed around for a few more hours before departing for Albania, unaware of the owl at the window.

* * *

**December 1993**

**Black manor**

* * *

Cedric clutched at the shrunken cup of Helga Hufflepuff that dangled around his neck on a golden chain under his formal, silk robes.

Taking one last deep breath, he entered the house of former death eater Bellatrix Lestrange.

Although, in this 'altered timeline' she was just another pureblood, a widowed woman with a handsome son who everyone wanted to marry their daughters to, it was either him or Draco, Harry's former rival.

It was with these stuck up people, that Harry had to live; however, Cedric had not caught even the barest glimpse of the boy-who-lived at Hogwarts.

He had high hopes of befriending the younger boy who entered the tri wizard tournament with him in the 'real timeline.'

For some reason, Elliot had given Cedric his real memories; he claimed it was to win some sort of 'game' against a handsome man who's soul Elliot wanted.

As much as Cedric wanted to find some sort of good in others, he just couldn't see any in the selfish fallen angel who constantly toyed with human lives. Cedric would protect Harry from such a creature, it was the most he could do for the saviour of the wizarding world, not that Harry remembered his 'real' memories, Elliot probably obliviated them. At least, Harry was safe from Voldemort, well mostly, seeing as the lunatic was the current equivalent of minister of magic in this dimension.

His eyes quickly found an all too familiar face, Draco Malfoy. He still looked the same, and behaved in the same stuck up, arrogant way, it was comforting to know that some things never changed, no matter how much fallen angels and unknown men had altered with real time.

"_Hello, you must be Draco, Draco Malfoy?"_ Cedric extended his arm to the former Slytherin prince who sized him up – discreetly - but Cedric had always been able to read people like an open book, that and he was an accomplished legillimens. Draco smiled pleasantly and shook his hand, "_yes, and you are?"_

"_Cedric Diggory."_

"_Pleased to meet you,"_ Draco said.

However Cedric could read his thoughts which were along the lines of, _'I'm better than him._' Typical.

Well, at least now Cedric knew that Draco didn't remember his 'real' memories, _"I was wondering if you'd possibly seen my close friend around, he lives here?"_

"_Marvolo, he's my cousin as I'm sure you're already aware, and no, the host hasn't made an appearance yet, sorry,_" Draco sent him an apologetic look; too bad Cedric could hear his thoughts_, 'I hope Marvolo embarrasses himself.'_

"_It's a shame, but I was asking about my childhood friend, Harry Potter?"_

Cedric was overwhelmed by the plethora of thoughts and questions that circulated in Draco's mind at the mention of Harry. '_Potter, does he remember me? It's his fault I had to leave my home. Is he alright? I wonder if he's grown. I hate him. Did he miss me? Will he get jealous over Astoria? Why is this Cedric asking about him?_

"_I don't know where he is, I've been in France for the past five years you see. Though I am slightly curious how you know my cousins servant,"_ Draco asked.

Cedric tried to display shock on his features, he would have pulled it off perfectly, had he not been told before hand what had become of Harry in this new reality.

"_Servant?"_ Cedric diverted Draco's question with one of his own.

The Malfoy heir smirked, "_yes, I was there when they made the unbreakable vow, we were six at the time._

_Harry's really an ungrateful piece of dirt, if he was forced into my house, I would have died from shame, can you imagine housing a half blood? Revolting." _If Cedric wasn't a legillimens, he would have believed Malfoy's words, he was a great actor when he wanted to be.

Poor Draco, he was still bitter and jealous that Harry hadn't ended up as his servant and poor Harry for ending up in such an unfitting circumstance.

Cedric opened his mouth to thank Draco for being no help what so ever, until a pretty, doll like girl attached herself to Draco's arm, "_' ello, are you a friend of Draco's? I'm ' is' fiancé Astoria Greengrass," _she spoke in a thick French accent.

"_Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mrs Greengrass, I'm Cedric Diggory,"_ he spoke in French and placed a light kiss atop of her hand, a lovely pink dusted her cheeks at the courteous gesture.

"_Draco, you look well, how is France?"_ A velvety voice saved Cedric from making further small talk with Draco and his cute fiancé.

"_Marvolo, you haven't changed at all, how are you? Where's that servant of yours? What was his name?" _

"_Well, I find that people with lack of redeeming qualities change so much in their lives, so it's only natural that I'm still pretty much the same since I have everything and soon I will also own the country._

_You've changed a lot though dear cousin, and you must be Astoria, my fiancé - Daphne's little sister, are you not?"_ Marvolo dipped his head slightly, in a bow to Daphne's little sister.

"_Yes, she is. So, where is he? Harry? Did he run away from you?"_ Draco shot back, attempting to heal his wounded ego after the ill concealed remark.

"_Are you possibly referring to Nero? He's currently studying at Durmstrang; he will be arriving in a few days. Why? Is there anything you need from my servant?"_

The tension between the two boys was so thick, it was almost tangible.

"_I merely inquired on the behalf of Cedric Diggory."_ Draco bought the other boys attention to him and Cedric had to refrain from gulping, there was something unnerving about his mysterious school mate Marvolo Black/ Lestrange, whatever he was, he was not around in Cedric's past timeline.

"_I've seen you at Hogwarts, you're in Hufflepuff, am I correct?"_

"_Yes, I am,_" Cedric kept his reply short and simple, hoping that Marvolo would continue about Harry.

He did, "_Nero has never mentioned you, are you close?"_

"_Very, my actual purpose in coming here was to meet him, I wanted to tell him that he could live with me and my family now that we're back."_

The dark haired boy appeared agitated by his offer, _"I'm afraid, that won't be possible, Nero is bound to me and my mother due to an unbreakable, Sorry."_ He did not in the least look one bit apologetic, but Cedric was determined, _"there may be ways to get around the vow, I'll take the matter up with Harry, when he returns, did he give you a specific date?"_

"_He didn't, again I apologise for the inconvenience,"_ with one last sickly sweet and fake smile, Marvolo left. The fact that he was an occlumens also set alarm bells off in Cedric's mind.

Cedric gathered what little he had learned about Harry: he was now called Nero, he was attending Durmstrang, and he had made an unbreakable vow with Cedric's manipulative schoolmate.

Great, Cedric had a lot of work to do indeed.

* * *

**December 1993**

**Malfoy manor**

* * *

Draco was still seething with pure unadulterated anger when he returned to his manor.

Marvolo and Potter were already getting under his skin and it was only his first day back, not to mention that the bane of his existence – Potter – wasn't even present.

Why hadn't anyone bothered to keep him updated about Potter?

_Because he's not worth your time, Draco_, he could hear his father whisper in the logical part of his mind.

Then there was that suspicious Cedric Diggory character, not once had Potter mentioned him nor had Draco seen him when he visited the gloomy, dusty grim-old-place where Potter used to live.

Cedric, Cedric Diggory, Draco racked his brain trying to remember any other time he'd seen or heard of the brunette.

In his mind's eye, there was a fleeting scene, one that shook his core.

A teenager, much resembling his rival, was crying over a boy that had great likeness to Cedric. He seemed...dead.

Draco didn't catch any more details as the image vanished just as soon as it came and no matter how hard Draco tried to grasp onto it, it slipped from his mind, trying to hold water in his hands would have been easier.

Shrugging, Draco went to bed.

* * *

**December 1993**

**Albania**

* * *

"_The game has finally begun,_" he thought aloud giddily.

"_What game Max?"_ Harry asked looking at him so trustingly.

"_You'll find out soon enough, my dear lamb,"_ my important sacrificial lamb, soon, Elliot promised silently.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, let me know what you thought.**

**Sorry for any mistakes made.**

**Regarding the Abraxan, I'm aware that they aren't black or dark or whatever, but as you have read, I've changed a lot of things to suit my purpose.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers, I must apologise for this chapter, I had to rush it and write it late at night. I'm moving, so I won't have internet for a few weeks or months :'(**

**Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews, though they were much less than my last update which was sort of saddening.**

**Hiyapapaya: Thank you for the review and I have explained a part of the time warp as simply as I can in this chapter, I hope it clears a few things up.**

**Dedicated4reading: No, Harry will not be manipulated all the time and yes he will remember his past memory and yes Marvolo will be nice to Harry...eventually. The story has only started so yeah...**

**Well, here it is the second chapter, sorry for any spelling mistakes or errors.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter two:**

* * *

**25 December 1993**

**Black manor**

* * *

Harry's heart sank at the sight of the colossal Black house; he abhorred everyone behind those white marble walls.

With great effort, he trudged over to the carved, dark mahogany door which swung open before he had the chance to knock.

Emerald clashed with chocolate-brown, "_I see you're back half blood_," Bellatrix said sternly, her nose raised with disdain as she regarded him.

Harry started fidgeting, not knowing if his crazy guardian wanted a reply.

"_My son is out at the moment; thank Merlin for that, look at the state of you. Go clean up, I don't need you soiling my home more than you already do,"_ she stepped aside with a haughty sniff, allowing him to enter.

Hanging his head low as to not glare at the batty hag, Harry hurriedly made a bee line for his shared prison cell with the king of sadists.

Unfortunately, his shared room was located at the top of the manor, on the third floor; it took Harry quite a while to drag his trunk through the enormous house, the manor was grander than the muggle palace of Versailles and roughly around the same size if not bigger.

When Harry finally reached the sublime room, he dropped onto his divan unceremoniously, the exhausting trip to Albania and the amount of stairs he had to climb left him winded.

Carefully, he placed his trunk under the divan; he didn't want anyone finding what he hid in it.

Since the one thing that made his living quarters sour was not present; Harry took his time admiring the room he had been occupying for the past seven years.

Apart from his rather simple and plain bed, the rest of the furniture was bathed in excessive riches, encrusted with gold and jewels, like Marvolo's king sized bed. It had four golden Abraxen acting as pillars to support the four poster roof and could hold ten people in it comfortably.

Harry sat up and ran his hands along the velvet black curtains draped around the bed that were heavily embroidered with dark green and gold patterns.

He craned his neck back to gaze at the paintings on the roof, in the middle of the ceiling hung a large crystal chandelier which was spelled to change colours every hour or so.

Long, towering rows of pillars framed one end of the wall, while the opposite one was made completely out of glass which was stained near the top.

Stripping himself of all his clothing, Harry entered the equally opulent bathroom.

Built into the centre, was a large, deep bath that Harry filled to the brim and poured generous amounts of scents, body oils and cleansers into.

Harry sank into the warm embrace of the water gratefully and let out a deep sigh; he relaxed and closed his eyes, the gentle ripples of the water lulling him to sleep.

_"Hmmm..."_ Harry hummed, he didn't want to wake up yet, "_five more minutes Max,"_ he yawned and laid his head in the crook of his friends shoulder.

Large, cold, slender hands encircled his naked waist- _"**fuck!"**_

Harry stared into angry cerulean eyes, wondering what he had done in his past life to deserve such a miserable fate, "_m-my L-L-ord! I-I'm so-"_

_"What were you thinking?"_ Marvolo asked, clearly furious, though that was his default emotion when it came to Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Marvolo continued, "_no, you weren't thinking at all, as usual._

_Though I am curious, out of all the times and places, why chose now and here to suicide?"_

"_**What!?"** _He thought Harry was trying to kill himself? _"No, you've got it wrong!"_

The demon spawn just raised one of his perfectly sculpted brows, "_how else could you explain that I walk in to find you drowning in a bathroom?"_

Heat rose to Harry's cheeks when he realised what he had done and how stupid he was going to sound, _"I...fell asleep..."_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"I just came back from Alb-Durmstrang and I was tired and I...fell asleep_," he repeated, getting more flustered as he tried to avoid the icy glare aimed at him.

Harry had anticipated getting crucioed right then and there, what he did not expect was for Marvolo to place his forehead against Harry's and chuckle, "_only you could accomplish something so ridiculously stupid."_

It was only when Marvolo started discarding his clothing, did Harry become aware of his own nude state, "_wha- what are you doing!"_

Marvolo was completely bare now and Harry refused to let his eyes wander below the others face, "_I was forced to get in the tub to save **you**, a lowly servant, and as I am your master, it is not your place to question what I do and don't._

_When I give you an order, you obey, and here's your first one since getting back: wash my hair and back."_

Harry gaped, "_b-but that's highly inappropriate_!" He was effectively trapped, since he couldn't get out of the water and expose his hideously marred body.

_"No, it's not; we're both male and I gave you an order, or have you forgotten our little vow so quickly_?" Marvolo stated with a blank face; could nothing compel the bastard to show even an ounce of emotion or even slight shame for the improper situation they had found themselves in?

"_Can't you use your wandless magic to do that? I don't think Daphne would appreciate a mere half blood like me sharing the same bath as her fiancé, so I'll just-"_

_"Stay where you are,"_ Harry gulped audibly as Marvolo placed his hands either side of him against the edge of the bath, "_I could do everything I make you do by myself, however, what would be the point in keeping you then?"_

Viciously tugging at a handful of Harry's damp locks, Marvolo forced him to meet his eyes, _"Have you forgotten what happens when you disobey me, **Nero?"**_

Marvolo's face was too close for comfort, he could feel the others hot breath on his lips, and their noses were very close to touching.

Wanting the prick out of his personal space, Harry did something he knew he would regret later on, he spat on the taller boys face.

Marvolo recoiled, his expression turning sour and one of immense disgust.

Harry had dug his own grave.

He was prepared for the crucio aimed at him and blocked the attack expeditiously with a dodge, feeling elated by the illusion of freedom and the livid expression on the bastards customarily stoic face.

"_How **dare** you?"_ Marvolo said in a low, threatening voice that gave Harry gooseflesh.

He raised his arms in front of him in self defence, not that he could harm the bastard due to the stupid vow, that and Marvolo overpowered Harry greatly.

Wiping the offending slime off his face with the back of his hand, Marvolo's whole aura darkened, _**"you'll pay for that**_," he declared advancing towards Harry.

Fearing for his life, Harry turned and tried to get out of the bath, his dignity be damned at this point.

Marvolo's strong hands prevented him from escaping, one placed on Harry's chest, pushing his back against Marvolo's toned chest and the other hand gripped his waist firmly.

_"You never learn, do you?_

_No matter how much I punish you, you still fight back._

_You must certainly get some masochistic pleasure from defying me,_" Marvolo whispered in his ear, the hand on his chest trailing lower, _"but I'm growing bored of this game of yours, it's no fun for me and crucio's don't seem to have the desired effect on you anymore."_

Marvolo's lips ghosted from Harry's ear lobe to the base of his neck, his wandering hand settled on Harry's navel and he felt a certain part of Marvolo's anatomy press against his thigh, _"get aw-"_

"_Since I'm feeling quite generous today, I'll let you **indulge** in your strange kinks._" Harry barely had any time to comprehend those strange words when he felt the other boy's teeth sink into his delicate flesh.

Over the years Harry had spent living with the instable Black duo, he had become pretty accustomed to pain and the milder crucio's he occasionally received, but nothing could have prepared him for the agony he was currently feeling.

It was ten times more painful than a crucio, Harry felt as if his blood was boiling, and his bones were being snapped and ground into dust.

He clawed at the arms trapping him, "_**Please! Stop it!"** _Harry begged, trying to dislodge Marvolo's teeth.

"_Had enough already?"_ The other thankfully ceased his assault.

Harry's head fell back on Marvolo's shoulder, he was panting with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Marvolo licked at the blood running down Harry's neck, healing the wound and releasing his hold.

Harry's upper body fell forward against the floor tiles, every part of him was sore; he didn't dare move just in case Marvolo decided to punish him again.

_"Did you like that? It's a new spell I found while at Hogwarts but I never seemed to find an opportunity to use it._

_I'm pleased with the effects, I think I'll be using it on you again, any time you refuse to submit to me, I can't have you misbehaving in public now, can I?"_ Marvolo said, drawing lazy circles on Harry's back.

He shuddered, remembering the painful event from five years ago, _"I'm sorry my lord, forgive me_," Harry whimpered, he was such a pathetic sight right now; it didn't matter to him as long as he wasn't punished again this evening.

Marvolo carried him out of the chilly water and dropped him on his bed; Harry didn't have any more energy to protest about his wet, naked state.

* * *

Marvolo had not predicted this outcome when he found out Nero had returned, he hadn't expected to receive the fright of his life either when he discovered his drowning servant, he had felt like someone had dropped led on his heart and made him swallow razors.

He could not explain the relief he felt when Nero had leaned on him nor the rage that overtook him when he heard a strangers name uttered from those full lips.

Marvolo had become accustomed to and perhaps a bit fond of Nero's company, he found himself missing his servant when they were away at school, his dependence on the boy was sickening but he had done an amazing job at not letting any of these traitorous feelings show.

Gently, he dried Nero's hair and body with a soft fluffy towel, he was grateful that his servant had fallen asleep so Marvolo wouldn't be forced to give him the cold shoulder.

Various bruises of different shapes and size littered Nero's chest, he really should be more careful he thought with slight concern as he started to heal each one with great care and efficiency.

When he was satisfied they were all gone, he dressed Nero and himself in his night clothes and quickly dried himself with a non verbal spell.

Nero's bed was a mess; his trunk was thrown haphazardly on the mattress, the contents spilling out in all directions. How odd, he had not noticed the trunk before when he entered the room, clearly someone had tampered with Nero's possessions.

He would deal with it tomorrow he decided, pulling Nero with him to the middle of the bed, cradling him in his arms and draping the warm covers over them.

Marvolo fell asleep with his head buried in the crook of Nero's shoulder, tightening his embrace around the other boy one last time as his heavy lids closed.

* * *

"**Do you know what a Horcrux is Abraxas?" the words slipped out of his mouth as if there were another force controlling him.**

**The beautiful blonde that lay on top of him smiled, "no, why?"**

**At least Marvolo now knew his name, Abraxas...**

**Where had he heard it before?**

**"Never mind, I'll tell you later," his arm tugged upwards by the same strange force and his hand carded through the other boy's curtain of silver strands.**

**"I love you, Tom."**

**Marvolo frowned, why did this Abraxas person refer to him with such a plebeian name?**

**The whole scene changed with a blink of his eyes, now, he was back in the chamber like room with the snakes and the statue.**

**"Tom!"**

**Crouching on the floor a step away from him, next to the body of a flame haired girl, was his servant, Nero. He was wearing hideous eye glasses and looked dishevelled; his fringe was parted to reveal an interesting pink scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt, "Tom, we've got to save her."**

**Why was Nero calling him by that ugly name as well?**

**Marvolo was pulled out of the dream realm before he could reprimand the incompetent fool, why was he invading Marvolo's dreams anyway?**

* * *

A weight on his chest prevented him from moving; Nero's ink locks tickled his nose, Marvolo brushed the boy's fringe away from his eyes.

He blinked, for a second; he thought he saw a glimpse of the scar from his dream, on Nero's forehead.

Marvolo peered at the same spot and let out a silent sigh when he noted the flesh there was unmarked.

* * *

**31 December 1993**

**Black Manor**

* * *

Harry was rudely awoken with a stinging hex, _"Ow! Fucking arsehole! Why the bloody **fuck**, can't you wake me up the normal way?"_ He asked rubbing his bum.

"_The **normal** way?_

_You would prefer if I had thrown a crucio instead?"_

Harry glared at Marvolo, the bastard.

_"Get dressed in these,"_ Marvolo threw a set of his finest robes at him, was the world ending?

"_Why?"_ He asked and received an irritated look, _"It's my birthday, and I will not have you humiliate me by turning up in rags."_

_"But no one's going to see me; I'll be helping the house el-"_

_"I will formally introduce you as my personal servant at tonight's party, Lord Voldemort has passed the law for half blood servants to be legal,"_ Marvolo interrupted, he had a smug smile on his face as he surveyed Harry with a hungry gleam in his eyes, "_and Lord Black always has the **first** and **finest."**_

Harry wanted to scream his lungs out, how dare the git refer to him as an object, he wanted to do many acts of violence towards the shithead he was enslaved to, however, his last punishment was still fresh in his mind, a repeat of that torture was the last thing he wanted.

"_He'll be there by the way, Draco."_

_"Could the day get any worse?"_

_"Lord Voldemort is invited as well."_

Damn Harry and his big mouth.

* * *

**31 December 1993**

**Malfoy manor**

* * *

"**_Fuck!_**" Draco swore as another vision plagued his mind, he regretted snooping through Potter's possessions; it wasn't worth the trauma his brain was currently being put under. Perhaps, if he returned the damn thing, the visions would stop, or he could bribe Potter to fix him, it always works for his father when he wants something done.

"_Did you like my little present?"_

Draco wished he could function normally, without thousands of images flitting through his mind, making him nauseous and his movements slow and lagging like he was under water.

Slowly, he turned around and came face to face with an unearthly, attractive looking man with large black wings, _"who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my home?"_ He didn't and couldn't care about his reputation at the moment, not when he felt as if his head would explode.

The stranger folded his bare arms and chuckled, it was a deep, rich sound that momentarily soothed his headache, _"firstly, my name is Elliot and second I've come to help you."_

Draco scoffed, _"I don't need any help, certainly not yours_," he eyed the man critically, who would take him seriously, he was half naked, chest exposed to show off his eight packs and Draco was sure the wings weren't his hallucination, he pinched himself non too gently to be sure.

"_Really?_

_You don't want to understand why you have recurring visions of yourself and the people close to you?_

_What about Harry, aren't you curious about that scar or why he is referred to as the boy-who-lived?"_ Elliot inwardly celebrated, the blonde's thoughts were practically visible on his face like an open book, he was just like Abraxas, one whisper of a loved one and they're caught in his trap.

At least Diggory had some brain cells, proving that homosapiens were capable of intellectual thought. Sadly, Elliot could not count the blondes he had encountered in the same category as clever or mentally able; it wasn't justice to the English language or anyone with an IQ above twenty.

_"How can you know that?_" Draco demanded clenching his fists.

_"Because, I'm the one who ensured **that**_**,"** he pointed to Potter's stolen possession, "_gets to you, brilliant isn't it?"_

_"Why did you want me to have it, why is it making me see things that have never happened_," Draco brandished his wand from its holster in his sleeve, one wrong move made to his person and he would make sure to deliver the optimum amount of pain to the only other occupant in the room.

Elliot held his ground, not fazed in the slightest, he even raised his chin up just to spite the brat, "_it belongs to you, haven't you remembered yet, Draco? The flashing images in your head, they're not made up, all of them have already happened-"_

_"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"_

He continued as if he didn't hear Draco, _"-they are your real memories."_

_"That's not possible! You're lying!"_ It couldn't be true; Draco didn't want it to be true. He had never been to Hogwarts, he attended Beauxbatons, he was never sorted into Slytherin and he certainly never tried to kill Potter.

"_No? Would you like proof? I can show you, if that's what it takes for you to believe me,"_ Elliot held out his hand, the action reminded Draco too much of how he did the same, in his visions, offering Potter his friendship in their first year at Hogwarts.

"_How can I trust you?"_ He asked, it was a weak attempt at stalling the inevitable, the truth. Draco had mildly been aware of it since he met Potter; it was always a tiny itch at the back of his mind that he had ignored for so long, now it was unavoidable and he needed answers.

_"You can't,"_ Elliot deadpanned, "_but I'm the only option you've got if you want some of those answers and before you ask, yes, I'm a legillimens."_

* * *

_"Where are we?"_ Nothing could be heard or seen, apart from the cool, black mist curling around Draco's frame and Elliot's figure standing not far from him.

"_In my memory, from where it all began, how your time changed dramatically, watch closely and keep your ears open_," Elliot clapped his hands, turning the black mist into a cave.

* * *

**"_Please! I beg you, save him, I know you can, I'll do anything,"_ a sixteen year old Abraxas dropped to his knees on the uneven floor.**

**_"Anything?"_ An amused Elliot sat comfortably in the shadows of the cave, intrigued by the pure looking human that entered his den.**

**"_Yes, anything!"_ Abraxas cried, he was desperate; he would even sacrifice his own life if he had to.**

**"_Very well, I'll save your lover-"_**

_**"Thank you-"**_

**_"-in exchange for your soul, do you still agree?"_ Elliot began plotting, his brain racing, being immortal had a few disadvantages, like mind numbing boredom, and he wasn't going to let such a tasty victim slip from his claws.**

**_"Is that all?"_ Abraxas had expected to pay a heavy price, he raised his head, his mercury eyes locked onto the silhouette of the fallen angel.**

**_"No, not only must you give your soul and body to me but there are certain...rules which you must abide by in order for me to save the soul of that,"_ Elliot jabbed his index finger in the direction of the soulless human, _"thing."_**

**Abraxas was disconcerted by the way the demon spoke about his lover and wary of the sharp claw he had caught a glimpse of, nevertheless he asked, "_what are they?"_**

**_"He was never meant to be saved; his existence was cursed long before his birth and he certainly would never have failed at creating the Horcrux had you not interfered with the balance of time and befriended him. Your little fluke has fucked up everything, the past, present and future."_ Elliot started to explain.**

**"_I don't understand, how can one unpredicted event, have such a great impact on time?"_**

_**"Did you know he planned to make seven Horcruxes in total? He would have succeeded as well, had you not involved yourself. Just think, what will his death do to those remaining six Horcruxes in the future?"**_

_**"They're just objects-"**_

_**"No, they're not!**_

_**There is a reason why the fates cursed him, he is or should have been your world's worst plague, a foul creature that was destined to be killed by the saviour.**_

_**Don't you understand!? You've destroyed centuries of work and planning, you've prevented the prophecy involving him and the saviour.**_

_**In the simplest of terms: you have ruined everything.**_

**_The remaining horcruxes live in the future, they are a part of it, you cannot call them all back to this time and expect everything to go on as it once did,"_ Elliot huffed, how simple minded was this wretched human?**

**"_So Tom's soul can only be whole again with the future Horcruxes?"_**

**Elliot groaned, he was going to have to expand and simplify everything for it to get through the thick skull of the blond, _"to save your lover and restore his soul, I would have to call his other six future Horcruxes and everyone who is linked to them._**

_**However, there are many complications involved, the Horcruxes are from different time periods, and in consequence I would need to create a new timeline of sorts, you know: that whole rewrite the future, present, to restore the balance."**_

**_"You expect me to believe you have the power to create another dimension? What about everyone's memories, won't they remember their past or whatever it is?"_ Abraxas asked, he didn't care about anyone else that might get affected, just Tom.**

_**"I can erase everyone's memories easily-"**_

**_"Then I don't see the problem, create a new timeline, save Tom and put his soul pieces in it,_" the concept seemed fairly easy when put like that Abraxas thought.**

**_"-except the people directly linked to the Horcruxes,"_ Elliot continued, annoyed at blond that kept interrupting him.**

**"_I can suppress their memories, but if they make contact with a piece of their past, in this case the Horcruxes, they will start to remember everything that happened to them before I altered their time lines, do you follow?"_**

**_"So if I can keep Tom away from his Horcruxes, he won't remember the accident? Or anything before that?"_ Abraxas could live with that tiny hindrance.**

**"_Here's the catch, you must keep his Horcruxes close to him otherwise he'll turn insane or die."_**

**_"That's impossible! How am I supposed to keep him close to the Horcruxes and at the same time prevent Tom from remembering?"_ Abraxas fisted his hair in frustration.**

**"_One of the horcruxes was made without his knowledge; coincidentally that Horcrux is also his soul mate, therefore if you keep that specific Horcrux close to him, dear Tom over there will be fine and won't remember much."_ Elliot snickered at the others expression.**

**_"Who's his soul mate?"_ Abraxas asked, jealousy burning through his veins.**

**"_That's for me to know and you to find out, besides you've demanded so much of me, isn't it fair that I ask for something in return?_**

**_We both want something from the other, so why not make it more fun? Are you in?"_ Elliot asked, revelling at the reaction he received from the human when he stepped into the light.**

**"_You can't make a game of people's lives!"_ Abraxas protested, tearing his eyes away from the beautiful man.**

**"_There's a reason why I'm a fallen angel honey, so are you in or are you out?"_**

**_"Fine, state your terms,"_ Abraxas said giving in; he would have to co-operate if he wanted to save Tom.**

_**"Brilliant.**_

* * *

_"Times up!"_ Elliot announced, pulling Draco out of the memory.

"_**Wait!** Who's Tom? What's a Horcrux? Who was that man you made a deal with_?" Draco demanded, he had grasped some information but there were still a lot of holes that needed to be filled in order for him to fully understand why his time was heavily altered and how to reverse the change.

So demanding, just like Abraxas Elliot thought and rolled his eyes, _"a Horcrux in simple terms is something which you pour part of your soul into, a bit like a bank, if you run out of galleons and you need some more, you just take them out of the bank. The same applies to a Horcrux, if you die, you can live again, all you have to do is make a Horcrux beforehand. I think I dumbed it down enough for your tiny brain to understand."_

"_So that means this, is a Horcrux?"_ Draco asked with eyes wide with wonder as he stared at the object.

_"Yup,"_ Elliot shrugged, examining his nails and waiting for the obvious question also asked by Diggory.

_"How do you make a Horcrux and why doesn't everyone possess one?"_

_"How predictable,"_ he voiced his thoughts aloud, "_you would have to kill in order to split your soul."_

Draco felt disappointed and disgusted at the same time, _"so a piece of this Tom person's soul is inside of it?"_

_"Yes,"_ Elliot confirmed, examining his claws, bored of the conversation.

_"Why isn't it inside of Tom?"_

Elliot let out a deep sigh, _"because he'll remember everything he's not supposed to, that's why._

_Stupid blondes,"_ he muttered the last part under his breath.

_"Then, why did you make me remember? Why did you help me?"_ Draco verbalized his suspicions.

"_Helping you remember helps me get just that much closer to what I want,"_ Elliot answered vaguely.

"_What is it that you want?"_ Draco pressed, it would be foolish on his part to trust the demonic man.

_"Don't you have a birthday to be at?"_ Elliot deflected the question easily.

**_"Oh shit!"_**

* * *

**_Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter._**

**_Let me know what you thought in the reviews._**


End file.
